The game of golf is a highly popular source of exercise and recreation and is enjoyed by persons of all ages and levels of skill. To become proficient in the golf, it is necessary for the golfer to develop a precision swing so that he or she can accurately strike the ball in order to propel the ball in the desired direction, speed, and line of flight toward the hole. Much has been written over the years on developing a good golf swing. Many professional teachers spend their careers teaching persons to develop a proper golf swing. Numerous video lessons are also available and are directed to teaching a golfer how to develop a precise golf swing.
One of the main reasons a golf swing is difficult to develop is because there are so many fulcrum points on the human body when gripping a club with both hands. These fulcrum points must all work in conjunction with each other, which creates a very complex mechanical model. FIG. 1 shows a golfer 100 preparing to swing a club 102. Because both of the golfer's hands are being used to grip the club 102, when the golfer 100 swings, his two shoulders, two elbows, two wrists, two hips, two knees, two ankles, and spine all move and effect the golfer's stroke. Each of these pairs of pivot points come into play, as well as a combination of them all, making the golf swing incredibly complicated. In addition, because the stance for a two-hand swing places the golfer 100 sideways from the hole, the hole can only be seen in the golfer's peripheral view.
Several one-arm golf clubs have been made that allow the golfer to grip the shaft of the club with a hand while providing measures for bracing the club against a second portion of the golfer's arm. Because only one arm is used, these clubs remove several of the above-identified fulcrum points, thereby simplifying the mechanics of the swing. In addition, swinging with only a single arm allows the golfer to directly face the hole and swing with an arm movement that more resembles a natural bowling-type motion. However, none of the prior-art designs provides a one-arm club with a solid coupling between the club and the golfer's arm.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.